


How we see them in our hearts

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Shapeshifting, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: There was a urban legend about creature who was a mirror of soul. It was living in one of the abandoned houses in Detroit.Hank never liked nor believed such stupid legends, but this one appeared in his mind as soon as he was told to visit an old building in the suburbs.





	How we see them in our hearts

There was an urban legend about a creature who was a mirror of the soul. It was living in one of the abandoned houses in Detroit.

Hank never liked nor believed such stupid legends, but this one appeared in his mind as soon as he was told to visit an old building in the suburbs.

He was alone for once in a long time. Connor was busy at something in Jericho, and Hank thought that he would deal with the 'visit' alone.

He wasn't scared at all, he had watched probably something about one hundred horror movies, and he was prepared for anything.

The building was a mansion with broken windows and dusty corridors. There was a report about sounds of gunshots coming from the mansion. Hank was sure it was just noises of someone wandering around and playing with firecrackers.

The place seemed oddly familiar for him, but he was sure he wasn't there before.

"Detroit Police!" he announced loudly, waiting for any reaction.

At first, nothing happened, but then he heard a few quiet footsteps, so he tried to follow them. It wasn't that easy as he thought. Mansion's corridors were messy, stairs looked like they were about to break, and every time Hank rushed up, he burst in a cobweb.

He swore under his breath. And then loudly.

"I'm running here for solid ten minutes. I didn't come here to exercise, show yourself already!"

"Hank?"

He froze. It wasn't some anonymous voice, it was very familiar.

_What the hell would Connor do here? Why the hell is he here? He should be in Jericho. Or he just assumed I need help and came earlier?_

"Hank, I need help!" Connor cried miserably. "Hank, please..."

_Damn android, he's not like a dog, he's a cat, he follows me when he wants and never takes orders seriously._

Hank run through another corridor, forced the doors, but found no one.

"Hank, I need you. Where are you?"

"Comin', Comin'!"

Another round through the house, and finally he came to the main hall.

Instead of Connor, he spotted a guy, laying down on the floor. Next to his hand laid a gun. The unconscious man seemed knocked out.

"Connor?"

Hank wondered if Connor had knocked out that guy.

"Hank?" He heard a call coming from the upstairs, so he looked up and located the android standing on the balcony.

Hank smiled, he felt relief. But then he realised that Connor had called for help and at the moment he was smiling. Hank swore.

"Don't tell me you are just another shitty replacement of Connor who is trying to fool me into some damn trap."

Fake Connor smiled again. "I am not a replacement nor Connor himself." He yawned quietly. "Nice to see you again, Mister Anderson."

"I think you are that damn copy from Cyber Life Tower."

"No, no. If I am truly a monster from your head, then I am older than you think."

"Why did you bring me here?"

Fake Connor rolled his eyes and slowly went downstairs. He pointed to the unconscious man and then crossed his arms.

"This guy tried to kill himself and failed. I heard you were coming so I called you."

"Before we start talking about how I don't believe you, could you please do something to not to look like Connor?"

Fake Connor giggled, and that seemed to Hank like the most not-Connory thing of all. And then he turned into a beautiful turquoise-haired girl. She sat down on one of the stairs and looked at Hank.

"It's really interesting."

Hank shook his head and crouched next to the man. _It would happen like this 'thing' described, but it didn't have to be like that._

"What?"

"You were here before. I don't remember when exactly, but you were. And your reflection was different."

He looked at her with exhaustion. _I am too old to listen to shit like this, really._

"You see, human emotions could be very easy to see. The biggest ones are the ones I can sense. They're basically connected to the other people, to their faces, voices, hopes, fears, et cetera, et cetera. At some point of life the ordinary human has one concrete emotion, one concrete face he or she cares about." She stopped for a breath. "I can be the memory of that face, the way how you see them, not the way they are."

"Why would anyone believe in such bullshit?"

"They believe, Hank. They call it 'reflection of the soul'."

He shook his head again. It seemed ridiculous. Feelings? Faces? Yes, he cared for Connor, even more after all the things that had happened, but since when it was the biggest feeling he felt?

_Maybe it is like this. Maybe it's right._

"Who are you? Is it your true face?"

"Probably. With this face, I was growing up. The name's Sinistra."

"What did you mean when you said that I was here before?"

"You were looking for a bunch of dealers, hiding in there. I was there and I tried to show you the way to them, but you were too furious at me to realise that."

_It can be true. Maybe I've forgotten about this? But it's not enough._

"Why?"

"The boy... That small boy. I was him for a few minutes and you were... I thought you would kill me that night. That boy and Connor aren't the same person, aren't they?"

_Cole. She's talking about Cole. I think I can see it now. She was trying to guide me with the face of the one I care about. But it was after his death. Shame, I was really out of my control._

Hank realized that Sinistra was waiting so he finally tried to say something.

"Yes, they aren't the same person. Cole died years ago."

He felt on one of the chairs and breathed loudly. Sinistra got up and walked around.

"Don't think about it. I didn't know and you were in grief. There's nothing more to say."

But Hank wasn't paying attention. He thought about Connor.

_What if I had let Connor replace Cole?_

Sinistra walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It looked like she heard or predicted the question.

"It's not like that, trust me. Cole is still in your mind, he's gonna be here, you are not gonna forget him."

"Should I believe a damn shapeshifter about a might-have-been suicide and all of this psychological therapy shit?"

She stretched her arms and yawned again. "I'm not gonna wait for you. Do what you want to do, Hank. Goodnight."

She walked away. Hank called for an ambulance and took the guy away. It turned out that Sinistra's version was right.

Hank never came back to the mansion, he felt like he didn't have to. He thought he should talk to someone about his meeting with a shapeshifter, but he never talked about it at all. Especially not to Connor, who would show him the list of potential psychiatrists.

Oddly, he felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scribbling this one on a train, using only two apps to correct my errors, so it can be a nonsense.


End file.
